


My Happy Ending

by captaindrarryfairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Ilvermorny, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, my first chaptered fic in this fandom, sirius is alive in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindrarryfairy/pseuds/captaindrarryfairy
Summary: When Harry Potter decides to finish his eighth year of school at the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,his family and friends are shocked. But when he comes back to England five years later, they're in for an even bigger shock.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first chaptered Drarry fanfic, it's a little rough but will hopefully get better as time goes on. And no, Sirius Black never died in this, just as a heads up.

Hermione let out a sad sigh and gave her best friend a long hug, letting the smell of his cologne linger for just a moment. She sniffed, not wanting to burst into tears, she didn’t know when she was going to see Harry again and she couldn’t handle the thought of never seeing him again.

“Do you have to go?” She asked in a small voice.

Harry sighed and pulled away from her. “’Mione I can’t handle being here anymore. There’s just—there’s nothing here for me.”

“But, what about Ron and I? Or-or Sirius?” She stammered. “Look, I know things between you and Ronald are strained at the moment because of the whole Ginny thing bu—“

“But nothing Hermione, no offence but literally everyone is mad at me for breaking things off with her aside from you and Sirius,” Harry said with a sigh. “I can’t handle being around here, I can’t think about what I’m going to deal with going back to Hogwarts for eighth year. I already spoke with McGonagall and Sirius and they both helped me figure out all of the details- Mione you know all of this already.”

Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded. “I know, I know but America! Harry, you’re moving to America!”

The wizard nodded his head. “I know, I’m going to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next year, it’ll be fine, I’ll send you an owl every single day.”

“Every single day Harry James Potter or else you’ll be in big trouble,” she said with the upmost seriousness.

He nodded his head, a small smile on his face. “Aye, aye Captain.” Harry saluted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave her best friend a final hug. “I’ll miss you and, I know it doesn’t seem like it now, but Ron is going to miss you too and the rest of the Weasley’s will get over it eventually. They all just need to get over the fact that you’re well, you know.”

“I know,” he muttered. “I’ve got to go or else I’m going to miss my portkey.

Hermione nodded and shooed him. “Go, and floo me when you get there so I know you’re okay.”

“I will, Mum,” Harry chided, Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked the side of his head. Harry smiled and kissed his best friend’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll see you over the holidays.”

And with that, the two exchanged final goodbyes and Harry was gone.

…

“It’ll be good for you to get away,” Narcissa said, running her fingers through her son’s hair. “In a year’s time everyone will hopefully have forgotten about the war last year and everything will be as it should. Besides, Ilvermorny will be a much better fit for you than Hogwarts ever was.”

Draco scowled. “Mother, I don’t even know why you want me to do an eighth year, it won’t be of any use,” he said softly, not meeting his mother’s gaze. After the war, no one looked at the Malfoy family the same, all of Draco’s once friends considered him a traitor after it came out that his family had “switched sides” at the end of the war and everyone else in the wizarding world treated them like filthy Death Eaters. Draco and his mother couldn’t even walk down Diagon Alley without a few hexes and withering glances thrown their way.

“Because, you’re going to change the stars Draco, you’re going to make the Malfoy name something we can be proud of. Now, I know America is not the most wonderful place but Ilvermorny is a wonderful school and you’ll flourish unbelievably there, I just know it my darling,”

Draco sighed and nodded his head. “Okay, Mother,” he murmured softly before Narcissa kissed his cheek. “I’m going to be late for my portkey.”

His mother nodded her head. “Go on, and don’t forget to send me owls.”

Draco nodded, nerves puddled in the pit of his stomach, he was terrified. After the war there were the trials, Harry Potter of all people had told the world of how he saved Draco and in return, Narcissa had saved him. But, while Draco and his mother were simply put under house arrest for the remainder of the year, Lucius was sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life. His mother hadn’t been taking it well and the visits to see Lucius, well they just made it that much worse for her. And Draco knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was a good chance that his mother would not take him being in another country, let alone another continent very well.

The two parted ways and Draco soon found himself in America.

….

“Thunderbird, what kind of bloody house is called Thunderbird?” Draco muttered to himself as he found his way to his new room. Things were so much different in the American wizarding school than they were at Hogwarts, one of those things being that they were much more independent in some ways. So much so that Draco had even been given a choice between two different houses. Of course, when it came down to it, he chose Thunderbird—despite how ridiculous the house name was—for the mere fact that it was most like Slytherin in Draco’s opinion.

Draco fell onto his new bed and sighed, wrapping the duvet tight around him. America was nothing like England and perhaps that was a good thing, especially for the mere fact that no one gave him a second glance nor did they judge him for his past mistakes. And Draco couldn’t have been more thankful for that. No one would ever understand how amazing it was to be invisible.

Except maybe Harry Potter.

Harry couldn’t be happier about being in America, sure, they all knew that he was the saviour of the wizarding world but, much to his glee, no one said a thing about it to him.

“Thunderbird, so much cooler than Gryffindor,” he said with a smile as he walked up to his new room. Ilvermorny was much different than Hogwarts in some ways and Harry couldn’t have been happier, it was perfect. He was finally getting a fresh start.

Until that perfect life maybe wasn’t that perfect.

“Malfoy?” He said, his heart stopping as he walked into his new room.

Draco shot up in bed and stared at the dark haired boy, wide eyed. “Potter?”


	2. Kiss the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are probably going to start out pretty short as I'm still trying to get this figured out--oops. If anyone would like to beta for me, that'd be pretty lit. Anyways, let me know what you think so far :) I may or may not be a hoe for feedback good or bad

Draco grumbled under his breath as he followed his fiancé down the snow covered pavement, he shoved his hands in his pockets. “I can’t believe that I’m saying this but, I think I miss America,” he grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Malfoy, shut up,” he said.

It wasn’t their first time back to London in the last five years and, it was the first time Harry was seeing his family but it was the first time they were going to find out about his relationship. The couple had been particularly wary of it especially as Harry was unsure as to how everyone was going to feel about certain aspects of his life.

“Make me,” Draco said, narrowing his eyes at Harry who grabbed his hand and pulled the blonde to him. Draco’s chest pressed against his own.

“Oh just wait, I will tonight,” he growled. Draco rolled his eyes and smacked Harry’s hands away from him. When Draco first discovered that he was stuck with _Potter_ of all people as his roommate, he thought his world was completely over. Ilvermorny was his second chance, it was a democratic school, a place where they didn’t even care about pureblood status which was exactly what he needed in his life. Ilvermorny was supposed to be the beginning of his happy ending and at the time, he thought Harry was going to completely destroy that. But he didn’t. In fact, he did the opposite. Neither of them really had anyone in America, no one there cared about either of their statuses. They didn’t care that Draco had been a Death Eater and what was even more shocking was that they didn’t give a flying fuck about Harry Potter. Voldemort was Europe’s mess and America wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of it. In their eyes, Harry and Draco were just a couple of English transfer students. As the year went by in Ilvermorny, Harry and Draco grew close, they eventually even found themselves falling in love.

“Shut up, we’re going to be late,” Draco muttered, pressing his lips against Harry’s. He stopped. “Actually, keep going.”

Harry laughed to himself and gave his fiancé one more kiss before he took the blonde’s hand and led him to the entrance of his Godfather’s home. “Sirius is expecting us.”

“No, he’s expecting you and some surprise guest. Let the surprise guest be someone else like-like Conner!” Draco spluttered. Conner was a friend of theirs from the states, he was the couple’s roommate when they had left Ilvermorny, both deciding that maybe it would be best to live in America. After the couple had found a loft big enough for the two of them—meaning when Harry and Draco had become fed up with one another and needed to sleep in different rooms to blow off steam and are able to go a few days without having to see one another—Connor had remained a close friend as well as a few others.

“I am not getting married to Connor, now am I? Connor is not going to be the future British Minister of Magic’s husband, is he?”

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled away from Harry. “I am not just going to be your trophy wife, Potter,” Draco drawled.

“You wouldn’t be my wife, Darling,” Harry pointed out and pulled Draco along up the steps to Grimmauld Place. “That, I think, is the point of being in a gay relationship. Now, smile, you’re about to officially meet Sirius and Remus.”

Draco screwed up his nose for a moment and let out a sigh. “This is going to be the worst month of my life,” he muttered.

“Oh you’ll be fine,” Harry said before he stepped inside of Grimmauld. “Sirius! Remus! I’m here, so is my special guest!” He sang.

“Filthy, no good halfbloods, deserve nothing more tha—“ Mrs. Black stopped herself as soon as she saw Draco. “Oh Mr. Malfoy!” She screeched. “The epitome of pureblood—“

“Put a can in it,” Harry muttered, walking into the entryway, Draco in tow.

“What was that about a Malfoy?” Sirius asked walking into the room, only to stop short at the sight of familiar blonde hair. Draco blanched at the sight of his estranged cousin. Harry smiled.

“Sirius!” He exclaimed, “I love what you and Remus have done with the place, although, the portrait is still as appalling as ever.”

“Harry, as much as I would enjoy to make fun of your American accent, what is a Malfoy doing in my house?”

Harry’s grin widened as he took Draco’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “As my wonderful and amazing godfather, I thought it was time for you to meet my wonderful and beautiful fiancé and formally invite you to our wedding next month.”

Without a single word, Sirius’ face kissed the carpet.

“Well,” Draco drawled. “Not what I was expecting but I can live with that. Although, I do believe I told you that with all of this drama with the minister shite, we were going to have to push the wedding back until it had all died down and you were comfortable with your position,”

Harry pressed his lips to Draco’s cheek. “Darling, let’s be quite honest, I will never be comfortable with that position.”

“Harry!” A small voice shouted before a small blue headed boy ran into the room. After the death of Tonks during the war, Remus was unable to cope without his love and Sirius had decided to have him move in with him at Grimmauld Place, stating that it had been too lonely in the damn place anyway. Things had apparently happened, they two had discovered things they never truly realized about one another and much to Harry’s shock, the two were married. Making Sirius, Teddy’s stepfather.

“Teddy! You’ve gotten so big!” Harry exclaimed, picking up the kid and throwing him in the air, smiling as the boy’s hair changed colour from blue to black to match his uncle’s.

“You sound funny,” he giggled.

“He sounds more American every time he comes back, doesn’t he?” Remus asked, walking into the room and looking down at his husband. “Was that truly necessary?”

The dark haired man gave the werewolf a sheepish grin. “In my defense, I wasn’t particularly expecting him to faint from the mere idea of my being engaged to a Malfoy.”

Remus gave him an exasperated look and shook his head. “Draco, nice to meet you again.”

Draco smiled. “You too Professor Lupin.”

After everything that had transpired during the war, Remus had resumed teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts while Sirius took care of Teddy.

“Please, call me Remus, now is there a reason you had to throw this on Sirius in such a manner?” Remus questioned as he picked his husband up.

Harry shrugged. “I thought it would be amusing. I was right.”

“That’s cruel,” Remus admonished, unable to keep the smile off of his face. “Now will you two quit standing around in the entryway? I’ve had Kreacher put on some tea for us all,” he said before turning on his heel. “And don’t worry about Sirius, he’ll wake up eventually, and when he does, you two can explain.”

Harry grinned and pulled a still slightly nervous Draco along with him to the kitchen, this next month was going to be crazy, he just knew it.


	3. Death Eater Controlling the Saviour!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited ;) let me know what you think!

Dinner was tense as the four adults all ate with stiff backs and no words while Teddy happily ate without a care in the world, he was just simply happy that his own godfather was back home.

“So, Harry,” Remus said, trying to smile in spite of his husband’s scowl. “How has the curse breaking been in America?”

Harry glanced at Draco who had a small smile on his face as he pushed the food on his plate around, his other hand holding Harry’s under the table, it was time to tell the closest thing Harry had to family the exciting, yet daunting news, although, he would have to catch them up on certain events.  “Well, you see, that’s why we’re here in London, actually.” He started. “As you probably know, Kingsley is stepping down as Minster and well, I will be taking his place in a few months.” Harry cocked a half smile, sure he was more than qualified to take over Kingsley’s place, but it didn’t make him any less nervous about the idea that he was going to be in charge of well nearly everything.

“ _You’re_ going to be the minister?” Sirius asked, shocked laced his voice. “You’ve been in America for the last ten years, how could you be caught up with British politics while you’ve been out curse breaking or whatever?”

“Well,” Harry said slowly, dragging the word out. “I may or may not have been all that honest as to what I’ve been doing.” Remus arched a brow, waiting for Harry to continue. “After Ilvermorny, Draco and I did become curse breakers, we thought it would be exciting and at the time, we were best friends and well, we wanted to do something there, neither of us really wanting to come to back here for completely different reasons, and yet, at the same time the same reasons. But, after a particularly nasty problem with a horcrux that we discovered in a tomb, which is a different story altogether, the Head Officer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement approached the two of us with an offer that we simply could not refuse. While I’m not nearly as famous in America as I am here, they are still very much aware of what I did, so I was offered to become an officer-they’re like American aurors, while Draco was thrown into their unspeakables department.” Harry looked at his fiancé to continue as he took a bite of the roast that Kreacher had made.

“They wanted us to train in these roles for a few years before we were given the task, they had to make sure that we would be able to handle what they needed done and were willing to wait for us to be ready to take it on. Because of my being an ex-death eater and Harry being wonder boy, they wanted us to break a case that had been going on for more than half a century. I’m unsure how much either of know about American history, much less no-maj history but they have a rather dark and nasty one when it comes to race. There’s this group—“

“The Ku Klux Klan,” Harry interjected.

Draco gave the dark haired man a dry look. “Otherwise known as the KKK, they’re basically the equivalent of no-maj death eaters, their costumes were even similar to death eaters except theirs were white, another way for them to prove their point. The KKK is ridiculously racist and mainly to African Americans, it’s atrocious really—“

“To cut to the point, there were speculations that the leaders were actual death eaters who fled the war and were using imperious on many of their followers. The Magical Congress believed that it was our mess to clean up so, Draco was sent to infiltrate the group,” Harry interjected, deciding that he wanted to tell the story as Draco just sounded too bored with the entire ordeal, which, Harry guessed, it was understandable, it had been seven years since the case happened and they’d had to tell so many about what had happened that day. “It really helped that he had the dark mark because he was able to move up into the ranks that much quicker. And I teamed up with the no-maj police to help them investigate. To make a very long story short, we cracked the case and it set us up for pretty interesting careers. I soon moved up the ranks and made head officer while Draco well, I’m not sure completely what he’s doing, he’s head unspeakable but they’re so secretive I couldn’t tell you more than that.  But, the field, it just isn’t for me, I wanted to make a difference in politics, get rid of the issues and the lies, so, I stepped into the dark world of politics and got to work helping reform The Magical Congress and last year, Kingsley floo’d me to say he had kept up with what I had been doing and wanted me to take his place.”

“Honestly,” Draco said with an amused laugh. “It’s quite entertaining watching Harry stress with politics but, he’s amazing at it.”

Harry grinned and pecked the blond on the cheek. “And this time next month, I will be taking Kingsley’s place as the minister.”

“That’s a… wild story, Harry, you two have had interesting lives,” Remus said, stunned from what he had just learned. “Your father would be very proud—as would your mother.”

“I’d like to think they would,” Harry said, smiling slightly.

“So,” Sirius finally said, settling is gaze on Draco. “The only reason you’re with my godson is because of his newfound power?”

“Well damn, it seems that you have figured out my ulterior motive—oh what shall I do now?” Draco said sarcastically with an eye roll to top it off. Harry kicked his shin and gave him a pointed look. “Sirius, I’m with your godson because I love him dearly. When I had no one in this world to talk to, he was there for more. He’s my fiancé but he’s also my dearest friend, I can’t possibly see myself with someone else.”

Harry smiled and squeezed Draco’s hand. “I love you,” he murmured.

Sirius sighed. “Well, I guess it would be good to have at least another Black in this family.”

Harry smiled even wider, this was going to be a good start, now all he had to do was tell the news to the Weasley’s and that in itself, was much more terrifying than telling his family.

….

That night, the couple walked hand in hand down the street slowly. “Well, that wasn’t _as_ terrible as I thought it would be,” Draco drawled, looking around, a shudder threatening to break through. No matter how long it had been, he couldn’t forget all the bad memories that shot from storage in his brain. It had taken him and Harry quite a long time to decide whether this would be the best thing for them. In the end, they both agreed that it was time to face the past, they couldn’t hide from England forever, despite how appealing it sounded.

Harry let out a strangled laugh. “You’re right, my godfather passing out as soon as he heard the news was not nearly as bad as the shite you worried about.”

“You have no idea what thoughts were assailing my mind yet,” he said with a laugh. “Do you think that you’re still famous whatsoever here?”

“Well, Hermione still sends me clippings about my “Hollywood” life in America and where are they now things and well you’ve seen them. I’m so “secretive” that they can’t really do anything but make things up,” he rambled. “But, I think everything died down, maybe they’ve forgotten all about me for right now. I mean, in a month’s time we’re going to be on the cover of every newspaper and magazine, you’re going to be so famous darling you’re not going to know what to do.”

Draco let out a defeated sigh. “I guess that means no more strolls through Central Park anymore, that’s what I’m going to miss the most, you know.”

“What a sentimental git you’ve turned into,” Harry laughed, throwing his head back slightly as he did, causing Draco to smile.

“I know, I’m starting to worry that I should have been placed in Hufflepuff.”

Harry snorted. “I couldn’t imagine you in there, you’re Slytherin through and through, no doubt about that—well and Thunderbird too, can’t forget about that Thunderbird pride you know.”

“Oh Circe no, we can never forget about our terrific eighth year, otherwise known as the year you didn’t have eyebrows.”

“Not my fault that the potions teacher hated me,” Harry grumbled. “I think it’s a curse that I’ve had.”

“What about Slughorn?”

Harry let out a snort. “He doesn’t count, the man just wanted me because he thought I was influential. But Snape and Mr. Willoby, they both thought I was the devil’s son. Willoby thought I had a hero complex, Snape hated that my dad married my mom and he didn’t.”

“That’s true,” Draco hummed. “And to think, they both loved me. Maybe they realized that I’m far better than you.”

“Yeah, they saw what I didn’t for a while,” the dark haired man said with a soft sigh.

“We’re equals, Harry, neither of us are better than the other, besides, we’ve discussed this, we don’t think about anything before America. America was our new beginnings, none of that other stuff, not Voldemort, Diggory, Sectumsepra, none of that matters now.”

“I know, I know.”

Even though the things that had happened to them in those seven years, Harry and Draco had decided that it was for the best to just move on. The things that happened to them, yes they shaped them into who they were, but it was something they needed to never look back on. They needed to move on, let the past stay in the past and learn how to live. And once they had accepted that they needed to leave the past in the past, they were able to move on. Their nightmares started to go away as time went on, the loneliness, the paranoia, it got better. And Harry and Draco got closer as it happened.

Draco smiled and pulled Harry close in the middle of the pavement. “I love you, Wonder Boy,” he said, pressing his lips against Harry’s.

Harry grinned. “It’s wonder man, now, thank you very much.”

“Oh shut it,” Draco murmured, pulling Harry closer just as a flash went off.

….

Draco kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the newspaper in his fiancé’s hands. “I don’t want to know, don’t tell me how bad it is, ignorance is bliss Potter.”

“It’s pretty interesting, Draco, did you know that you have me under imperius?” Harry said, reading over the paper, amused. The front cover showed a picture of the couple mid kiss, Harry’s arms wrapped around Draco’s waist, Draco’s hands resting in Harry’s jean pockets. Across the top it simply read: DEATH EATER CONTROLLING OUR SAVIOUR?

After that it went on to talk about how Harry had been gone for so long and how it must have been because Draco was controlling him and how he needed to be rescued before Draco had him turned into the next Voldemort.

“Oh this is rich, Darling, you really do need to read it,” Harry said. “I’m loving every second of this.”

“Potter, we were supposed to be under the radar until you took power, remember? What are you going to do when Granger and Weasel find out?

“Don’t call them that,” Harry reprimanded. “Be nice, I get that it’s stressful but still, they had to find out eventually. What are you going to do when Blaise finds out?”

Blaise was the only person from Draco’s childhood stayed in contact with after everything had gone down. But even that was a weird friendship, it was definitely strained in every single aspect of the word.

“I don’t know, I don’t know, I thought we’d have time, thought we’d be able to sit down and talk to them about it and holy fuck Harry James Potter,” Draco shouted, pulling at his hair as he paced their small kitchenette. The couple had decided it was best to stay at a little hotel not too far from Diagon Alley instead of intruding on Sirius and Remus and the place that they were going to live at wasn’t exactly going to be ready just yet for the couple.

“What?” The dark haired man asked, sitting up in his chair. “What’s wrong now? What could go wrong now!?” He exclaimed.

“My mother doesn’t know,” Draco hissed, a vein on his forehead popping up slightly.

“I thought you told her after I proposed! You said she liked the ring!?” Harry shouted, shooting up from his seat as he joined his fiancé in his pacing.

“I lied, I went to the cottage to tell her and I chickened out, oh Christ, she’s going to be livid, I can’t believe this is happening, Potter, she’s going to murder me. She’ll wait a while until I think I’m in the clear and then it’s going to come out of nowhere and you’re going to wake up to me being AK’d!”

“I don’t think she’s going to do that,” Harry said, working to calm his stressed fiancé.

“No, you don’t understand Harry, she’s just as crazy as my Aunt Bella, the only difference is that Mother hides it better!”

“Well,” Harry said slowly. “We had better not keep her waiting so let’s go talk to her about the article and tell her the truth.”

“Y-you want to meet my mother?”

Harry gave Draco a small smile. “I think it’s about time I sit down and talk to my future husband’s mother about a few things.”


	4. Narcissa is All Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I have a busy few days. I'm also aware that this isn't of course, the best drarry on the website and sorry if words are spelled weird if you haven't noticed yet, I'm American so I'm trying the best I can lol
> 
>  
> 
> not edited

To say that Draco was nervous was an understatement. He was terrified, although, his fiancé would never know that. Especially considering Harry was already having fun messing with Draco for being scared of his mother. The blond gripped Harry’s hand tight as they walked down the path to the cottage his mother had moved into. After the war, Narcissa had moved to a secluded cottage on the south countryside of France and lived alone; she had decided it was for the best to simply remain out of the media’s eye until the end of her days and just live in peace. After the couple had apparated to the closest apparition point to Narcissa, as of course, the cottage had more wards than Hogwarts.

“Draco, can you stop?” Harry asked, as they got to the large iron gates covered in ivy and honeysuckle.

“Stop what?” Draco questioned, squeezing Harry’s hand tighter and tighter.

“That, I’m losing all feeling in my hand, babe. She’s your mom, you’ve faced worse than a single ex death eater, I think you can handle telling her this. I mean, at least she didn’t send you a howler, so how mad can she be?”

Draco gave an offended scoff. “My mother would never use a howler, she is a lady, thank you very much.”

Just at that moment a house elf came running down from the cottage. “Master Malfoy! You is in so much trouble! Mistress is very angry with Master Malfoy-has been yelling and throwing Mistresses things all day!”

Draco stared at Harry wide eyed. “I’m a dead man.”

Harry laughed. “If anything happens, I’ll use my love to keep you from dying. I mean, it worked for me.”

“This isn’t funny, Weenie, can you show me to my mother?”

“Yes, sir, Weenie will show you,” the elf said, nodding her head and opened the gate before leading the couple to the cottage in a hurried manner. 

Draco’s mind was racing, all he could think about was the different ways his mother would kill him for keeping such a secret from him for so long. What was she going to do? What was she going to say? Would she disown him for being with Harry Potter of all people, would she think he was doing it as a way to gain power? To find out Harry’s secrets, of course, Draco knew all of Harry’s secrets but it didn’t really matter, Harry knew all of his, they knew everything about one another, but they would never use it against the other—Draco would never use Harry’s secrets against him for anything. But, what would Narcissa think? Would she try to use Harry as a way to get back at the world for the way the Malfoy’s were treated? What would his mother do?

The two wizards followed the house elf inside of the cottage to hear glass being broken.

“Mistress! Weenie has found Master Malfoy,” Weenie announced and took Draco’s hand, leading him to the room.

“Mother?” Draco said, nerves rolling through his stomach like waves. Narcissa dropped her arm as she had been ready to throw a spell at a large vase.

“Oh look, my son, the boy who can’t even bother to fire call his poor, aging mother and tell her that he is getting married to the savior of the wizarding world,” she said as dramatically as possible-and considering the fact that she was indeed a Black, it was dramatic.  Draco let out a huff and rolled his eyes.

“Mother, it’s not that I didn’t bother, it’s that we were hoping to tell you in a different way. We were not expecting it to come out in the way that it has.”

Narcissa gave her son a reproachful look.  “I cannot believe you would be so rude that you would not have told me when it first happened. Or that you have yet to introduce me to my future son in law.”

Draco spluttered, not knowing what to say and looked to his fiancé who simply gave Narcissa his easygoing smile.

“Mrs. Malfoy, allow me to introduce myself,” Harry said in his poncy voice he used for political leaders. “I’m Harry Potter, your son’s fiancé. I wish we could have made our acquaintances under different circumstances but it seems that, as usual, the odds are not in my favor.”

The older woman gave him a charming smile of her own, not showing a single ounce of bewilderment at the way Harry handled himself and held a hand out to the savior. Harry took it and kissed her knuckled ever so softly. He knew the type of woman Narcissa was all too well, and while Draco seemed to think he was a brutish ape, he _did_ know how to handle such situations if the situation called for it. It was simply something that shocked Draco every single time he saw it happen.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Potter. Now tell me, why did you not think to seek my blessing before asking for my son’s hand?”

“Why do you think he asked me!? What if I asked him?” Draco asked petulantly before Harry could even answer his soon to be mother in law. “How do you even know that we’re engaged!? It’s not even in the article! It just says that we’re together!”

Narcissa simply ignored her son and waited for an answer from the boy-who-lived.

“I reckoned that it would be a much better idea to go along with it than rather risk Draco from suspecting that I was planning on asking him and I would have had to ask him how to get in contact with you which would ultimately raise suspicions. My deepest apologies, Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry said and gave a deep bow.

“Call me Narcissa,” the older woman said, a small smile on her face as Harry rose to look at her. “Mr. Potter, I do hope you realize that Draco must carry on not only the Malfoy line, but the black line as well.”

“Why of course, in less than a month’s time, I am expecting myself to be Harry James Malfoy, and we have already looked into how we shall carry on your name and once we are settled will weigh our options and decide what shall be the best route to take,” Harry told the woman, completely ignoring Draco as he pouted beside him.

“Very well, now please, allow me to lead you to the drawing room. Weenie, will fetch us tea,” she said and left the room swiftly.

“Harry, how on earth did she know that we were even engaged, it’s not mentioned in the papers,” Draco questioned, following his mother to the drawing room. Harry shrugged, twining his fingers with Draco’s.

“I’m just going to go with it, to be honest. There’s not much more to do than that, and maybe she’ll give you an answer.”

Draco huffed. “I hope you two don’t start conspiring against me, that’s the last thing I need in this world is you two getting along.”

“I would never do such a thing to you my love,” Harry murmured as they entered the drawing room and took a seat across from Narcissa. This was going to be an interesting conversation, Harry just knew it.

…

“Alright, so now that we have that out of the way,” Harry said, once the couple were back in their hotel room and fell onto the bed. Draco slid his shoes off and took of his tie. “We now just have a few more things to deal with and we will have put out all the fires.”

Draco nodded and took a seat on the bed next to Harry whose head moved to rest in his lover’s lap. The blond smiled and leaned down, kissing Harry’s forehead as his fingers began to rack through Harry’s messy black hair. “And what other fires do we have to put out?” He questioned as Pavo, the couple’s owl, flew through the open window and perched itself on the back of a wooden chair after dropping a bright red letter in Harry’s lap.

“That’s why,” Harry said with a sigh. “Cover your ears, Love.”

Before Draco even had a chance to do so, the envelope opened.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? I GET OFF WORK ONLY FOR RONALD TO TELL ME THAT YOU’RE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH MALFOY! OF ALL PEOPLE AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO EVEN BLOODY TELL US! WE’RE SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIENDS AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT US? BY LEAVING US IN THE DARK. OH MR. POTTER DO I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU! HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM US, WHAT DO YOU THINK SIRUS IS GOING TO DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT YOU’RE DATING SOMEONE IN THE  FAMILY THAT DISOWNED HIM? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT THIS? HOW CAN YOU EVEN TRUST THE MAN?” After that a bit of arguing was heard in the background. “MIONE, DON’T YOU THINK YOU’RE OVER REACTING JUST A BIT-HOW ABOUT WE TALK TO HIM IN PERSON? MATE, IF YOU’RE STILL LISTENING, COME TO THE BURROW TONIGHT AT EIGHT, YOU CAN BRING MALFOY AND MAYBE WE CAN TALK ABOUT WHAT’S GOING ON—ACTUALLY MAYBE IT’S A GOOD IDEA TO TALK ABOUT THIS WITHOUT MALFOY PRESENT. ANYWAY JUST GET BACK WITH US MAYBE. CHEERS.”

With that, the howler ripped itself up and Harry looked up at Draco, whose nose was crinkled after listening to Ron and Hermione’s howler.

“Well, what do you think?” He asked, taking Draco’s hand in his.

“I think, that I am going to take a nice hot bath tonight while you go have dinner with the Weasels and discuss how I’m only here for the money or whatever else they have to talk about,” Draco said with a smirk.

“You’re going with me,” Harry said.

“Nope, you heard the Weasel, it would be better if I didn’t go, so have fun with that, my darling, and you better get ready soon. It’s already 7:30.”

Harry let out a groan, he already knew that discussing his engagement with his friends would not be anywhere near as easy as it was discussing it with Narcissa who actually suspected Draco was in a relationship after noticing how upbeat his letters had become and had connected the dots after seeing the engagement ring on Draco’s hand in the picture. Of course, according to Draco, only a Malfoy would be observant enough to notice such a thing.

“I’m regretting this such much now,” Harry said and sat up. Draco scowled and pulled Harry to him.

“Shut up, if anyone should be upset it’s me. Do you know what’s going to happen once you come back from their _burrow?”_ He asked, saying the word burrow with multiple layers of disgust.

“What?”

“I’m going to have to take those filthy clothes off of you and burn them before making you shower,” Draco said.

Harry frowned. “They aren’t dirty, Draco. And they aren’t weasels either, you know.”

“I am aware, I’m simply stating that you’re going to have to get naked once you come back,” the blond informed Harry with a huff. “Now go get ready.”

The dark haired man rolled his eyes but climbed off the bed nonetheless. “You’re an ass, you know that right?”

“You love me anyways,” Draco said, leaning forward for a kiss.

“That I do,” he murmured and kissed his fiancé, this was going to be an interesting dinner, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Pavo is a constellation that means peacock, I thought it was kinda funny tbh


	5. Weasels and Grangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a good minute since I've updated. I'm so sorry lol I hope you guys are still digging it

Harry was nervous, well, that was probably an understatement. Sure, Ron and Hermione were his best friends but, they never liked Draco. Harry doubted they would ever like Draco but he needed this to go well. If it didn't go well, well, he didn't know what he would do. Hermione and Ron were Harry's childhood best friends and even if he had spent the past few years in America, they were still his very best friends and what they thought about the love of his life meant something. Yet, at the same time, it didn't mean enough to keep him from Draco. No one could ever do that. 

“You’re going to be late,” Draco sang, sinking lower in his bath. Harry rolled his eyes and finished fixing his hair—Draco insisted that if Harry tried hard enough, one day he’d tame the mess of hair—but nothing really worked. “It’s already 8 and I do believe that’s when the weasel wanted you to come over.”

“They’ll survive if I’m a little late,” Harry said, and leaned down to his fiancé. “Enjoy your bath darling, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“I’ll probably still be here,” Draco said, giving the man a sultry smile as he grabbed his book and flipped through it for a moment. “Maybe if you’re lucky, you can join me when you get back.”

Harry grinned. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Spend time with your friends you Prat,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “You haven’t seen Granger and the weasel in years. Just enjoy spending time with them.”

“I will, but I’m just letting you know I’ll be back to you sooner than you think.”

Draco just rolled his eyes again, once more and sunk lower into the bath, careful to not get his book wet. Harry smiled before too long made his way to his best friends’ house. He was nervous, yes, but these were his best friends and him being in a relationship with Draco, well, it wasn’t going to change that, was it?

Harry couldn’t stop gnawing on his bottom lip as he walked up to the front door of the Burrow, of course, if Draco saw him doing such a thing, he would murder the wizard, not caring for one second that he of course was murdering his fiancé. Harry finally made his way to the door and held his hand in the air, fingers pressed against his palm, unsure whether he should knock, or not. He took a deep breath. The door swung open.

George frowned as soon as he saw the boy. “What are you doing out here, Mate? It’s chilly.”

Harry gave the man a relieved smile. “I was just about to come in, actually.”

The ginger, who had once been a vivacious and wild man, was much more subdued without his twin. At times, it shocked Harry who had been so accustomed to George’s loud and rambunctious self to see him so much calmer. He took a step back, allowing the dark haired man entrance to the remodeled burrow; which in Harry’s opinion looked less like a home than it did before the fire. But maybe that was just him.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in,” George said. “Where’s your lover?” He asked, his lips thinning ever so slightly, showing just a fraction that he did not completely approve of Harry’s relationship with Draco.

“We thought it would be best if he didn’t come along for this,” Harry informed him before he stepped inside and made his way towards the kitchen where it sounded like the entire family had rounded together. Which, in all honesty, was not entirely too much of a shock.

“Harry’s here!” George announced loudly and took a seat next to his younger sister. Harry gave the family a nervous look and scratched his arm.

“Hi, everyone,” he said, coughing a bit, not really knowing what to even do with his hands. 

“Well, take a seat,” Molly said, motioning for the empty chair across from her and Arthur. Harry slid into the seat nervously, nodding at Ron and Hermione who sat wedged between Bill and Charlie. The entire family was sitting around the table, save for Percy who from what Harry knew was in the states on business. And, he simply knew that as he had lunch—a very awkward, weird lunch—with the boy. Of course, it was mainly because Harry was the only person he knew who lived in the states and needed some sense of familiarity even if the entire ordeal was excruciating for Harry.  “It looks like you’re skin and bones!” Molly admonished. “Has that Malfoy boy not been feeding you—“

“He’s been poisoning him Mum! He’s had to! Harry’d never willingly be with him!” Ron exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes and cast an annoyed look at his once best friend.

“Harry’s actually very much in love with him,” Harry said. “’Mione, d’you remember my letters? He’s the one I’ve talked about,” he said softly.

Hermione furrowed her brow, she remembered those letters, the one where Harry had told her he met someone who treated him like his equal, didn’t treat him as though he was The Boy Who Lived, or the Saviour of the Wizarding World. He had treated Harry like he was no better than the rest of them but, Hermione never in a thousand years imagined he had been talking about Draco.

“Well,” Ginny said, clearing her throat. “I’m very happy for you, Harry, you deserve happiness and if Malfoy makes you happy, more power to you.”

Harry gave his ex-girlfriend a genuine smile. “Thanks Gin, and congratulations on the Harpies deal, you’re going to be amazing.”

She nodded in thanks and took a bite of her food. “I’ve actually been seeing one of Malfoy’s old friends,” she said surprising everyone at the table. “I think it’s about time we’ve all moved on from the war and realized it’s not about sides or the choices we made anymore, we were all kids and we were fighting a grownup’s war.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Harry said softly.

The family erupted into discussion, Ron of course still convinced that Harry was under imperius while Charlie simply laughed, obviously finding the entire ordeal hilarious, George sat there quietly, not saying anything as he regarded Harry, Bill continued to goad Ron on, making the youngest brother angrier and angrier. Molly continued going on about how thin Harry had gotten while Hermione, Fleur and Ginny all looked exasperated.

“Enough!” Arthur shouted, slamming his hands on the table. “Let Harry speak!”

Harry smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I crossed paths with Draco at Ilvermorny where we wound up becoming roommate, it wasn’t exactly an easy fit, if anything it was anything but. It was as though you were taking two pieces of a puzzle that obviously didn’t fit, and just started smashing them together.”

_Of all the people that Harry would get stuck with as his roommate, of course it would be Draco bloody Malfoy. Of course, of course his luck was that bad because if it hadn’t been for bad luck, Harry James Potter would have no luck at all. For two months, the two completely avoided one another, to the point where there were times Harry would slip away and hide in the common rooms until he was for sure Draco was asleep. Then when he deemed it safe, he would sneak back into his room. But, things slowly started to relax between the two; Harry would make an offhanded joke, forgetting that Malfoy wasn’t Ron for just a moment, then, Malfoy would freeze, smile just a small miniscule second before he remembered that he hated Harry. Harry didn’t know how to feel about Draco at first. But, things changed when Harry walked in on Draco having a nightmare. Harry had awoken him, worried he would get hurt if he didn’t, but they wound up talking the entire night._

_“What do you get nightmares about?” Harry asked, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders as they sat across from one another._

_Draco didn’t want to say anything at first. He was embarrassed. He couldn’t possibly believe that Harry Potter of all people had seen him screaming in his sleep._

_“Imperious,” he finally said quietly. “And crucio, mainly. The number of things my father and the dark lord made me do to others and did to me when I wouldn’t do it, it’s going to haunt me forever. What about you? I heard you crying last night, Potter. What do you have nightmares about?”_

_“A few things, really, my uh, my life before Hogwarts, all of sixth year and all of what would have been seventh year.” Harry pulled his knees up to his chest._

_“What happened to you before Hogwarts?” Draco asked, confused. From what he had understood, Harry Potter had lived a normal, muggle life before he got his letter. But as they talked the entire night, Harry told him what his life with the Dursleys had been like and Draco had told him about how his life had been before the Dark Lord had come back. And before they knew it, the once enemies were almost friends and things had gone on from there._

“Well, as long as he makes you happy, we’re happy,” Mrs. Weasley said with a small smile.

“He makes me happier than you could ever possibly believe,” Harry said with a wide grin. “I’ve never been so happy in all of my life.”

“I do believe that’s all that matters,” Arthur said.

“Does no one else care that he’s dating a Malfoy!?” Ron shouted. After what had happened with Bellatrix and Hermione during the war, he hated all Blacks—not counting Sirius—and Malfoys. And Draco just so happened to be both of those.

“He’s happy, that’s all that matters,” Ginny said, irritated with the fact that no one could seem to wrap their heads around the fact that for the first time in Harry’s entire life he was finally doing what he wanted to do and not what he felt obligated to do. “Is Draco the same as he used to be, or has he changed?”

“He’s not what we thought when we knew him in school,” Harry said carefully. “What we saw at Hogwarts, it’s not who Draco really is. He never was that, he was just raised in a family that had different views than others and that changed him. Draco’s an amazing guy, he’s always been. It just took me pulling my head out of my ass and seeing that he was only doing what his family wanted him to. I mean, I’m not going to lie to you, if my parents suddenly came back to life, I would do anything they wanted just to make them happy. They’re my parents, I want to make ‘em proud, and that’s all he was doing, really.”

Ginny smiled. “I want to see him, I would like to see you two as a couple.”

“I’ll bring him next time I come over, if you all want me to come over again.”

“Of course, we do, sweetheart, we just want you to be happy and safe, and we’ve just worried that he would hurt you,” Molly told the man who was like another son.

“Trust me, he would never hurt me,” Harry promised. “If you would like, next family dinner I’ll bring him over. But, only if everyone here is comfortable with that. Draco knows that just because that’s how he was raised doesn’t excuse for all of the terrible things he did.”

“Bring him,” George said, speaking up. “I would like to talk to him.”

Harry arched a single eyebrow but nodded his head. “I will. He would enjoy it, I think.”

…

“I most certainly will not enjoy it, Potter!” Draco shouted as soon as Harry came home and told him how it all went down. “I don’t want to go see the Weasels or fucking Granger for that matter. Did you not hear the same howler that I did?”

“I know, I know, but they don’t hate you at all. And uh, you’re not going to believe it,” Harry said awkwardly.

Draco narrowed his eyes. “What?” He seethed.

“Well, Malfoy, you know your friend, Zabini?”

“What about Blaise?”

“He may or may not be dating Ginny and he may or may not be in town and we may or may not be having dinner with them and Ron and Hermione tomorrow night.”

“I will be in our room,” he said with a sniff. “I can’t believe I have to be social before our wedding.”

“It happens, Darling,” Harry called after his fiancé. “Love you!”

“Go fuck yourself,” Draco said over his shoulder and went to their room to pout. 


	6. Dinner Dates and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't fully figured out where I'm going with the story so please let me know what you think so I know if i should continue, what i should work on to make it better, critiques would be very much appreciated :)

 

Harry pulled his fiancé close to him and gave him a long, drawn out kiss. “I love you, jerk.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I love you too, but if I call you dear, at any time tonight, it means that I am ready to leave.” Harry gave the blond man a strange look.

“What?” He asked, raising a single eyebrow.

“You heard me,” Draco drawled. “I’m going to use a codeword when I decide that I have had enough of their cheery Gryffindor ways.”

“Zabini isn’t a Gryffindor,” Harry said and glared at the blond man. “And you’re engaged to a Gryffindor, so I don’t see what’s so bad about it.”

“I am engaged to a Thunderbird. I would never in my life be engaged to a Gryffindor,” Draco sniffed and brushed a single strand of hair out of Harry’s face. “Now, let’s get this over with, Dear.”

“At least an hour,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. He was actually very proud of Draco. The blond had become very private after the war, he wasn’t much of a fan for social gatherings and, even though Draco would never admit it aloud, he had become a bit of an introvert. Sometimes it worried Harry considering that he was going to be the minister very soon, but Draco assured him that he would be okay.

“An hour,” Draco promised. Harry took his hand and the two apparated to the restaurant.

“Promise me you’re going to be nice?”

“I will not tell lies,” he sniffed. Harry rolled his eyes once again and pulled Draco along with him into the restaurant where the couple found everyone already waiting on them. Draco suddenly pulled his fiancé to him and gave him a kiss. “I know that you’re going to overthink every single thing that happens during this dinner later tonight when I’m getting my beauty sleep but just know, you idiot, that nothing is going to happen between us and nothing the weasel and Granger says will ever change anything between us. Got it?”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that and pulled away from Draco. “I love you, you prat.”

Draco grinned and followed his fiancé to the table and waited for Harry to pull a seat out for him. Harry did so and took a seat next to him. “’Mione, Ron,” he said, nodding his head at the two and glanced at the other couple. “Zabini, if you hurt her, you’ve got more than just the Weasleys to deal with—”

“Harry, you can’t even kill a spider, much less hurt Zabini for hurting the Weaslette,” Draco said, rolling his eyes and took a sip of the water that a waiter had set in front of him. “Your absolute best wine, please.”

The waiter nodded and took off while Draco’s fiancé gave him an offended look. “I defeated Voldemort.”

“Sheer luck. I’m surprised you didn’t actually kill yourself in the process,” Draco drawled.

“He’s not wrong, mate,” Ron pointed out. “I mean, what if you had been wrong about being a well, you know and you died too?”

“Sheer luck,” Draco repeated.

“I could have defeated him without luck.”

“Darling, I love you, but out of everything you have told me about the war, you would have never survived first year if you didn’t have enormous amounts of luck on your side,” Draco said, patting Harry’s hand.

“I have to agree—oh my god I agree with Malfoy,” Ron said, a look of horror on his face.

“Close your mouth Weasel, if the two of us are going to be…friends,” Draco sneered. “You’re going to have to get used to the fact that I am always right.”

“Do we have to be friends?” Ron asked, looking disgusted at the very idea of being friends with the former death eater.

“Yes, you do,” Harry said, glaring at his best friend.

Hermione ignored her husband’s side bar and looked at Draco. “I doubt that you’re always right,” Hermione laughed. Blaise rolled his eyes.

“No, as irritating as it is, Draco is typically always right about everything. It’s annoying.”

“Even when he isn’t right, he’s still right,” Harry stated, and Draco took a sip of his wine. “It’s one of the infuriating reasons I love him.”

“I cannot believe that this is their best,” Draco mumbled sadly, looking at the wine in disgust.

“Draco, shut up. So, Mione, how’s life going?” Harry asked, slipping his hand under the table and set it on Draco’s knee, drawing lazy little circles on it as they spoke with their friends, talking and laughing. It scared Draco, but he was actually comfortable and happy.

 Draco had been expecting to feel uncomfortable and uneasy while at this dinner.  He knew how people in the English wizarding world felt about him. In their eyes, Draco Malfoy was a traitor, a pureblood aristocratic asshole (Harry’s words) and above all else, everyone knew him to be an evil Death Eater. The only person—not counting his mother—that saw him as more than his childhood mistakes, was Harry. Harry saw everything that Draco had been, and he loved him anyway. He accepted those mistakes and told Draco how he had made a few of his own. In America, their pasts didn’t matter whatsoever, no one gave a rat’s ass about the boy Draco had been, instead, they cared about the man he had become. Draco Malfoy was head Unspeakable, he had completely reformed and changed the American Unspeakables department and now, with the help of his future Minister _husband_ he was going to lead the reform for the British ministry and primarily the Unspeakables’ department.

After Harry had told him what had gone down in the Department of Mysteries and how his aunt had nearly killed Sirius and that, well that was unacceptable. It was supposed to be completely inaccessible to the public and there should have been no possible way for death eaters _or_ a group of kids to get in there.  So, it was up to Draco to change that.

Of course, people were going to think that Draco had only gotten the position because of who he was married to. Or well, at the moment, engaged to. There were going to be articles speculating whether Draco was just using Harry for himself to advance, or if Harry had given him the position has head unspeakable of the British division because they were engaged. Draco wanted to show that he got the position because he was good at his job, because he was talented and able to do what was needed of him. Draco Malfoy didn’t need Harry Potter to get him opportunities, Draco was a Malfoy, he could do it himself and he was going to prove that to anyone who questioned his position.

“So, Draco,” Hermione said, stirring Draco out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” He asked, swirling the wine around in his glass.

“Harry refuses to tell us what exactly it is that you do, and I was just wondering what it is?” She said carefully.

“Probably because he’s just going to be a glorified house wife and Harry’s too nice to say that,” Ron muttered.

“Actually,” Draco said, his voice dry. “I will be taking over the Unspeakables department and am going to be working to reform it, as Harry works to reform the ministry. And, as you must very well know, the Department of Mysteries is its own little world and doesn’t really follow the rules that the rest of the ministry follows. So, while Harry is over everything else, he has practically no rule over my new department.”

“We’ve had many arguments over this,” Harry said, a scowl on his face. “I’ve already told him that I am going to take control of the department.”

“No, you aren’t,” Draco sang. “It’s mine, you get everything else and I want this to myself. I have plenty of plans and ideas that I know for a fact that no one is studying, and you would think that after the rise and fall of the Dark Lord and the heroics performed by my humble fiancé they would start studying these ideas much more intensely yet they’ve all been completely ignored and shoved into a closet.”

“What kind of things?” Ron asked.

“Horcruxes and the deathly hallows.” 

“What!?” Ron shouted.

“You told him!? Harry, no one but the three of us are supposed to know about those!” Hermione screeched.

Harry immediately pulled up a silencing charm around the six of them as people started to look at them like they were crazy. “Yes, I’ve told Draco about them. First, I told him the hallows were real after he found my cloak, then when we got closer, we talked about how I defeated Voldemort and he had asked how I knew that I wasn’t going to die when I went to Voldemort the first time and I told him.”

“Do you know what they’re talking about?” Blaise asked his girlfriend who shook her head.

“Not a bloody clue.”

“Harry, we were supposed to die with those secrets and now he’s wanting to study them!” Hermione exclaimed.

“I do, and Harry is already aware of that fact. He was the one who suggested it. How is it that this has been something that has been around for so long yet, the only known people who know of it are the four of us, Slughorn and two dead men? What if we get another evil wizard who somehow gets his hands on information that the Dark Lord had regarding horcruxes only this time, there isn’t a crazy madman of a headmaster and a boy who lived to thwart his evil plans? Sorry, Granger, but more people must be aware of this plight. As well as the deathly hallows, well, I’m merely interested in the tales and am intrigued, especially considering the elder wand had been mine without my knowing. I would like to see if this department has the capabilities of recreating the hallows.”

“But, Death made them. There’s no way you possibly could recreate them,” Blaise pointed out only for everyone to look at him curiously. “What? I’ve grown up reading the same fairy tales as you all, I just never realized that they were real,” he said with a shrug.

Draco pursed his lips for a moment, he was not about to divulge anymore secrets of the department to any of them. Not even Harry truly knew what exactly it was that Draco studied back in America when he worked in their department.

“So how do you plan on recreating them?” Hermione asked, her curiosity and thirst for knowledge overpowering her anger of Harry divulging the secrets of the horcruxes.

“You’re not going to get him to say. He won’t even tell me about his ideas or what he does. All I know is he’s the best and he’s discovered some of the most informative and amazing ideas that have come out of the department in America.”

“Like what?” Ginny asked, curious as well.

Draco simply smiled and sipped his wine. “If I told you, I would have to kill you.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you’ve heard the discovery of a way to revive someone from _avada kedavra,_ correct?”

Hermione looked up sharply. “You’re saying that you’re the one who figured out how to reverse the effects?”

Draco shrugged. “It only works within the first five minutes of the curse being cast but yes, I worked out a way to figure it out. Thanks to Harry, at least.”

Harry put his hands in the air. “All I did was tell him about King’s Crossing with Dumbledore. He took that and ran with it in a way that I never expected.”

“That’s all I’m telling any of you, now, I am ravenous, what’s good on the menu,” Draco asked, picking up his menu, ignoring the looks of shock from everyone surrounding him. Harry rolled his eyes and dropped the silencing charm.

“’Mione, you’re not going to get anything more out of him. He’s created that as well as a magical cloak that can act as a shield from the unforgivable curses. That’s all I know, and that’s probably all we’re ever going to know.”

“Why?” Ron demanded.

“Department of Mysteries. Unspeakable,” Draco responded, as if it was obvious.

“So yes, that’s what Draco does and it’s a pain in my arse.”

“I do have some questions for you, Harry,” Hermione said as Blaise and Ginny recommended different meals to Draco.

“Shoot.”

“What are your plans for reforming the ministry? Are you planning on working with McGonagall to make Hogwarts a better place as well? What about house elves, they’re still so mistreated.”

Draco snorted but said nothing. Harry sighed. “Can’t you wait for my press conference next week like everyone else?”

“Harry.”

Harry groaned, he had just wanted a nice dinner with his friends and his fiancé, he certainly did not want to discuss politics more than he already had. “Look, the main problems on my list are the fact that muggleborns don’t truly get the same kind of opportunities as half bloods and purebloods.  There are people like Umbridge who take over and corrupt the ministry even more by abusing their power and bribing them. Just as Death Eaters so easily infiltrated it. There are a multitude of things that I am planning on changing, one of the main ones being how your blood status can make or break a witch or wizard’s career. The amount of censorship with the media is ridiculous and the things that have been published were ridiculous and out of hand.”

Draco sighed as Harry started to rant and rave about the lack of due process with the ministry, the werewolf registry, inequality and much more. Hermione of course, argued with him on a few, trying to fight for the ministry she had been working for, for the past few years. Of course, Harry had gone over all of this with multiple people, including Kingsley himself. The corruptness of the ministry was something that had grated on Harry’s nerves ever since he was first affected by it and he had figured that the only way it would change was if he had done something about it.

“So, Weasley, are you still an Auror?” Draco asked, attempting to be amiable as Harry had requested of him.

“It’s uh, it’s actually Granger,” he mumbled. “And no, I’ve been helping George at the shop for the past few years.”

Draco snorted. “You took Granger’s last name? How cute.”

“It meant a lot to her, and she thought it was ridiculous that everyone assumed that she would take my last name,” Ron said with a shrug. “I just wanted her to be happy. I’m married to the most amazing woman ever and my last name doesn’t matter.”

“How cute,” the blond drawled. The four of them continued to talk and eventually ordered their meal, all the while Harry answered every single one of Hermione’s questions, growing more and more exasperated as he did.

                “So, Dear, I have a few ideas for the wedding that I wanted to tell you about later,” Draco finally said to Harry as he had observed his fiancé growing more and more irritated with Hermione’s questions. “Mother has that garden of hers and she is demanding that we use the flowers from her garden. Or simply have the wedding there.”

                “What happened to having the wedding—”

                “Mother is going to throw a fit.”

                “I’m going to throw a fit as well,” Harry said, glaring daggers at Draco, also thankful that the man had changed the subject from his minister crap. “We’ll take her flowers for it, but if I have to fight Narcissa tooth and nail, we are having this wedding at Godric’s Hollow. I’ve had Sirius and Remus working on cleaning it up the past week. It’s only fair that Mum and Dad are at the wedding in some possible way.”

                “You can tell her, then,” Draco hummed.

                “You’re having your wedding at Godric’s Hollow?” Hermione asked, a sad smile on her face. Harry nodded his head.

                “It’s the most important day of my life and I want their presence there. I’ll just have to explain to my future mother in law why we can’t have it in her garden.”

                “Dear,” Draco said, giving Harry a look. Harry chuckled.

                “Anyway, as wonderful as this dinner has been, I’m knackered and have a few things I need to do once Draco and I get home.”

                 With that, the couple made their way home, much to both Draco and Harry’s relief.

….

“You know, I felt like I was in the middle of a press conference or something with everything Hermione asked.”

Draco shrugged as he sat on the bed next to Harry, the two of them now getting ready for bed. “Well, if anything, it’s practice for next week.”

“This is true, but that was more exhausting than anything I’ve ever had to deal with to be honest.”

“It was entertaining at times. But, I definitely must admit, while our group of friends are nice, we don’t have as much in common with them, do we? I mean, sure, we work in politics and we’re bloody good at it but, it’s not all we really talk about. I wasn’t expecting Granger to go on and on about it like she did. I barely got to ask Blaise about how his life has been going, you know?”

Harry nodded. “I get that. I don’t really know anything that’s happened with Ron and Hermione except what ‘Mione has written me.”

“I still, somewhat felt comfortable enough being there, though, it wasn’t as terrible as I had imagined it to be.”

“Yeah,” Harry said thoughtfully and stretched out on the bed, wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist. “I think, as time goes on, things will change. We’re still getting used to being back in Britain and I can imagine it’s hard for them to get used to the idea that we’re together. We’ve been living much different lives than they have. But, we’re going to get into the groove of things here and things will hopefully get better. You know?”

Draco hummed, deciding he no longer wanted to talk about it any longer and kissed Harry’s cheek. “I’ve decided on the colors for the wedding.”

“Oh yeah?”

Draco nodded. “It’s obvious but green and gold, I think. It represents our Hogwarts houses and our Ilvermorny house, considering Ilvermorny was red, gold, and green. But, red and green are much too Christmas like, for my liking. And while this _is_ a winter wedding, I do not want to be that lame couple who has a Christmas themed wedding.”

“I like it,” Harry hummed and squeezed Draco’s hand. “I’m so excited to be marrying you,” he said, his heart full just thinking about the fact that soon, he was going to be married to not only his best friend but, the love of his life. Draco grinned and cuddled up against Harry. Their friendship with their friends was odd and strained at the moment but, Harry knew that as things settled and the more comfortable Draco got now that they were back, things would be comfortable. It was just a matter of time before they got their happy ending. 

  


	7. Clueless Ministers Underestimate Power Couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :) I'm trying to actually update a lot more. Note Edited.

Harry threw his head back as he let out a moan, his hands twisted in the sheets, his toes curled up. This was definitely the best way to be woken up in the morning. He let out a breathless gasp, his back arched up as he finally let go inside of Draco’s mouth. Draco finished sucking him off and pulled up to give him a quick kiss. “You owe me one,” Draco murmured and got out of bed to go shower. Harry stared up at the ceiling for a moment wide eyed. It was very rare that Draco actually blew him and when he did, it was pretty much an out of body experience. And when Draco said that Harry owed him, it was much more than just giving his fiancé a blow job, no it was much, much more than that. Harry fully expected to be kissing Draco’s ass for the entire day.

“Darling,” Draco sang from the bathroom. “I am in need of your assistance!”

“I’m too relaxed,” Harry sang back, feeling so ridiculously comfortable and at ease.

“Too bad, you owe me! Now come in here and pamper me like I deserve to be,” the blond insisted, growing more and more exasperated with his fiancé. He grabbed his wand and flicked it lightly, murmuring a quiet spell as he did so and Harry was dragged out of bed and pulled into the bathroom where Draco was already out of his clothes, hot water running in the hotel shower.

“You did not just do that,” Harry said, glaring at his fiancé.

“You’re lazy,” Draco said with a shrug and stepped into the shower. Harry rolled his eyes and got undressed as well and stepped in.

“What’s on the agenda today,” Harry murmured, picking Draco up and resting him on his hips. He stood under the hot water, letting it hit both their chests. Draco sighed and ground his hips against Harry, making the dark haired man groan.

“We have a meeting with Ministry to assure that everything is in order for you to take over. Then I thought it was time we made a visit to Godric’s Hollow to see how Lupin and Black have done.”

Harry bit his lip. “I don’t know if I’m ready to go look at it.”

Draco pulled back slightly to look at Harry, a perfectly groomed eyebrow arched, his legs tightened slightly around Harry’s leg. “Darling, you’re going to have to look at it eventually. Our home is being built there. Our wedding is going to be there. I know it’s hard, hell it’s going to feel nearly impossible but you’ve got to see them Harry.”

“I know this sounds stupid,” Harry started, feeling like an absolute idiot just thinking about it. “We’re talking to Kingsley today to arrange for your father to be at the wedding and your mother is going to be there and my parents…aren’t.”

“That’s why we’re having the wedding in Godric’s Hollow,” Draco said softly. “And Harry, they’re looking down at you every single day. They see you, they’re going to see you walking down the aisle with Sirius and Remus. You told me what they said to you when you saw them, they’re always watching.”

Harry sniffed, feeling foolish that he was about to cry. “It just doesn’t feel the same,” he whispered. Draco gave him a tender kiss. The amount of love he had for the man holding him was overwhelming and seeing him so torn up, it pained him in more ways than he knew.

“I know, and it is going to be something that will most likely plague you for a very long time but they are there. They see the amazing man that you have become, they also see the ravishingly handsome and strong man that you are marrying and I can imagine that they are the proudest parents in the universe.”

“You think so?” It was rare that Harry let these feelings come out and when he did, it completely bewildered his fiancé. Draco nodded nonetheless.

“I know so. You’ve defeated the Dark Lord, you’ve saved countless lives, here and in America, you’re marrying the perfect man and you’re about to be the Minister for Magic. If they are not proud of you for all of your amazing accomplishments that is on them.”

Harry swallowed and nodded his head. He said nothing else about it and started washing up. They had a long day ahead of them and he did not need to have his head drowning in his feelings the entire time. Not before long, the two were dressed and ready to go.

“Why do you make me wear these things? I look like an idiot,” Harry muttered, glaring at his outfit. Draco declared that Harry had the worst sense of style of any politician and made it his mission to make sure that his fiancé never looked like a disaster.

“I say you look dashing,” Draco murmured, buttoning up Harry’s waist coat and tightening his tie. “You look like a minister.”

Harry gave him a cocky smile. “Give me a month and I _will_ be a minister. Minister Potter.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t let it go to your head, you prat.”

“You’re going to let it go to your head more than I will. I already know you’re going to pull the _I’m Married to the Minister_ card every single chance you can get.”

Draco sniffed. “I have every single right to do so. Especially when someone questions my methods.”

Harry snorted. “Sure. You know everyone is going to think you’re a big scary Death Eater.”

“I am.”

“You’re not. You’re the minister’s trophy wife.”

“I’m that too,” Draco murmured and gave Harry a kiss before they went to the fireplace and threw in the floo powder.

“How are you able to do that so gracefully?” Harry complained, picking himself up off the floor. Draco simply grinned at his fiancé and dusted the man off. “It’s no fair.”

The couple soon made their way to Kinglsey’s office after checking in with his secretary. “Darling, how about becoming the head of the Unspeakables you become my secretary?”

“I already am, you would be nowhere without me, Potter,” Draco said dryly. “You are going to have the title Minister but I am going to be the one doing all the work for you.”

“That’s why I keep you around,” Harry said smugly. “I’m thinking about asking Hermione about how she’d feel about being my political advisor. That way I’ll have you in one ear and her in the other. Then I’ve got a muggleborn and a pureblood giving me insight on different things.”

“And you understand half-bloods, that’s probably a good idea. Who knew you had those,” Draco chuckled.

“Oh, every so often I get a good idea or two. Now, shall we?” Harry asked before knocking on Kingsley’s door. Shacklebolt responded and the two walked in quickly.

“Take a seat,” he ordered. Harry sent his fiancé a look and took a seat on the hard, plastic chair. Draco wasn’t exactly Shacklebolt’s biggest fan and Shacklebolt wasn’t really Draco’s biggest fan either. Draco thought Kingsley wasn’t nearly as effective as he needed to be, Kingsley thought Draco slipped through the cracks and hadn’t been punished for being the death eater he had been. Of course, Harry thought that they were both being ridiculous.

“I believe we have a few things to discuss. I get voted in, in a few weeks and then this will be mine,” Harry said, leaning back in the seat, getting comfortable.

“Thank god for that,” Kingsley laughed. “I am not Minister material. I’ve barely survived the death eater trials with my sanity.”

“You handled them well,” Harry said with a nod. “I did want to run some ideas by you for when I do take office as well as maybe talk about something that Draco and I need you to do for the wedding.”

Kinglsey arched an eyebrow. “What would that be?”

“We need to get Lucius out of Azkaban for a single day. There will be plenty of aurors at the wedding but, aside from that, I doubt that he would do anything at his son’s wedding.”

Kinglsey leaned back in his seat and stared at Harry for a moment. “I cannot, on good conscience do that for you. I’ve done everything I could to make sure that never, never would any of those damn death eaters would get out of their cells. The people are just now starting to feel safe again and if they found out, and they _will_ find out they will lose their trust in me.”

Harry sighed and looked at his fiancé. “Well, Darling, I assume you know what this means?” He said. Draco smirked.

“I know exactly what it means. Now, go on with your meeting,” the blond man said, leaning back in his seat. Harry chuckled to himself and looked at Kingsley.

“That’s fine, we’ll figure something out instead, anyhow, on other matters, I am taking the position two weeks from today, we have many things to discuss.”

“Potter, what are you planning?” Shacklebolt said, glaring at the couple.

Harry said nothing as he hid his smile. He and Draco already knew that there was a very good chance that Kingsley was going to say no to Lucius being at the wedding. This was why the wedding was going to be two weeks after Harry became the minister. Then, the wizard would be more than able to have his future father in law at the wedding. Harry didn’t particularly know if that was a good or bad thing. But, he wanted to make Draco happy and this would make him tremendously happy. Of course, he knew that the other reason he had been so insisted about Lucius attending the wedding was for the mere fact that there was absolutely no possible way for his parents to be there but there was a way for both of Draco’s to be here and he was going to do every single thing he could to make sure that they were.

“Don’t worry about it Kinglsey, you will not be in office when it happens,” Harry said, a smirk on his face. “Now, let’s get down to business.”

….

“So,” Sirius said, leaning his elbows against a table as he glared at Draco. “You’re marrying my godson.”

“I am,” Draco said, leaning back in his seat, trying to get as comfortable as he could as the madman who also happened to be his cousin glared at him in their ancestral home. He was cursing Harry in his mind, of course but, there was nothing he could do about it. As soon as they had arrived at Grimmauld Place, Remus had whisked Harry away to go look at a birthday present for Teddy, leaving Draco alone with Sirius. The pureblood had a feeling that the entire thing had been planned.

Sirius let out a snort. “Of, James would have just _loved_ this.”

“I’m sure that he would have been,” Draco said demurely. A seed of an idea now sprouting in his mind.

Sirius rolled his eyes, not really knowing what exactly to say. “Why you?” He finally asked.

“Because, who better to understand the great Harry Potter than the one who had been his enemy for seven years?” Draco told him before getting serious with his cousin. “Look, I know how you feel about the Blacks, my mother has told me all about you and your hatred for my family but listen to me. I love Harry, I love him more than I could have ever possibly imagined. I never once thought that I would ever, ever, feel the way I do about him, but I do. I can see myself having a life with him, maybe even have children with him one day. I’m not who you remember me to be. There have been things that have happened in my life that have changed, Harry has seen that. We’ve changed and grown together and there is no one in this world that will ever love Harry James Potter as much as I do,” Draco said fiercely. It wasn’t often that he truly spoke about how much he loved Harry, the couple weren’t like that. They said I love you, of course, but they were never the kind that loudly proclaimed their love every time someone questioned it.

“Well that’s quite adorable.”

Draco and Sirius both jumped as Harry walked into the kitchen with Remus following behind.

“Thanks, I try every so often,” Draco said, acting as though he never said anything.

Harry gave him a gentle smile and wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders. “I love you, too,” he murmured, kissing his fiancé’s cheek. “And children sound wonderful one day, although you’ll be the one to carry if we do.”

“Like hell I will,” Draco snorted. “Does this ease your worries, Sirius?”

“I guess it will,” the man muttered, clearly not happy about it. Harry grinned at him.

“Draco’s the absolute best, when you get to know him, you’ll see,” Harry promised his godfather. Draco smirked but didn’t really listen to anything else Harry and his family discussed. Harry wanted his parents at the wedding, and Draco had a possible idea on how to make that happen. 


	8. Snape is Angry Even in Death

Draco smiled and brushed a strand of hair out of his sleeping Fiancé’s face. He traced the man’s scar slowly as he thought. It was the middle of the night, but the blond couldn’t sleep. He was too busy thinking about his idea. If he could figure out a way that he could find the stone Harry had dropped right before he let the Dark Lord kill him, he could study it. And maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to bring James and Lily to the wedding and make it where it was healthy. The dead typically did not like being drawn from their afterlife. This was why Draco wanted to figure out a way to go into their realm first, talk to his future in-laws and see if they would be content with attending the wedding.

There were a lot of things that Draco would have to figure out, though. He knew Harry and he trusted that Harry wouldn’t turn into the second brother and keep the Resurrection Stone and make his parents appear whenever he wanted but, there was going to be that temptation. Even Harry knew that there would be that temptation which was why he had purposely dropped it in the forbidden forest to begin with. This of course meant more work for Draco. But, he figured that it would be safe with him once he found it. He’d study it, figure out how it worked, use his discoveries to figure out a way to temporarily visit the Potters in their realm and then, from there see if he could get them to the wedding, get James’ blessing to marry his son, and overall, make his fiancé happy.  Harry had been so torn up about his parents not being at the wedding, it was the least he could do to try everything he could to get them there. Of course, he wasn’t going to keep the stone, after the wedding. It would then go and sit pretty in the death chamber of the DoM.

Today was going to be the best day to do it too. Harry had a meeting with the Prime Minister and just the day before, Draco had stepped into his position of Head Unspeakable and now had the means to study the stone. He was also going to get Sirius to come with him to Hogwarts to sniff it out. He trusted Sirius and knew he would be the best bet to help him find it. Even if the animagus hated him.

“Darling, quit staring at me and go to sleep,” Harry mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

“I can’t sleep,” Draco whispered. He smiled as Harry’s nose crinkled. He could just imagine what their child would look like.

“Why not?” He whined, wrapping his arm around Draco’s waist and pulling him close.

“I got too distracted imagining what our children are going to look like,” he lied but, well, now the idea was stuck in his head.

Harry grinned and nuzzled his face in the crook of Draco’s neck. “They’re going to be cursed with my unruly hair, but have the most beautiful grey eyes in all of England.” He nipped at Draco’s collar bone. “They’re going to be pointy like their mum, probably at least one of them are going to have terrible eyesight. Oh Merlin, they’re all going to have your feisty attitude.”

“You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?” Draco asked, combing his fingers through Harry’s hair. “And why am I the mum?”

“I have,” the man admitted. “I can’t help it. And because, I can imagine you being much more motherly than me. What would you want to name them?”

“Scorpius.”

“Scorpius?” Harry asked. “Darling, that’s a bit… weird.”

“It’s a family name. Mother and Father will both have a heart attack if I don’t. But, if we have a daughter, I was thinking Lily.”

Harry pulled back and stared at Draco. “Really? You would?”

Draco smiled at his fiancé. “Of course, we could have Scorpius James, and Lily—”

“Luna. Lily Luna.”

“That sounds terrible.”

“You’re cursing our son with the name Scorpius.”

“Scorpius is a handsome name for a gentleman and any son of mine is going to be a well groomed gentleman.”

“Fine. But, I like Lily Luna. Lily Luna Malfoy.”

“We’ll have to see.”

Harry chuckled and leaned back into Draco’s shoulder. “Well, let me sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow with the Prime Minister and then you and I are going to look at the progress at Godric’s Hollow.”

“Fine, fine, go to sleep but I think I’m going to stay awake for just a little longer,” Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry and holding him close. Harry smiled and swiftly fell back asleep. Draco kept thinking. Harry wanted a family, Draco did too, but Harry had never really had one of those before. Of course, he had Sirius and Remus, and the Weasleys but, he never had two parents who doted on him and talked to him the way that most kids did growing up. And, all it really meant was that Draco was going to give that to him, in more ways than what Harry was expecting.

 

…

“I have been thinking about something,” Draco said, walking across his new office, the heads of each chamber sitting around him. “I simply have not had the means to do so until now,” he hummed and turned on his heel to face the table of wizards.

“You, mousy woman, which department are you over?” He asked, glaring at the woman sitting with her legs crossed, a purple robe wrapped around her.

“Time, my men and I, we are concentrated on time.” She had a scowl on her face. “The name is Emilia Rosenburg.”

 “Who here is over death?” Draco asked, ignoring her entire response.

“That would be me,” a familiar voice said, and Draco stopped. If he was going to be honest, Draco hadn’t truly taken the time to see everyone that was now working for him. Even his advisors, or officially, his department heads.

“Lovegood?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Hello Draco,” she said with a small smile. “My people will be more than happy to work on whatever project it is you’re thinking about.”

“Perfect,” Draco said, a small smile on his face. Yes, Draco and Looney Luna had a history from the war, but in Draco’s opinion that just made him trust her more. “What I am thinking, Luna, is a way to remake the Resurrection Stone.”

Everyone gasped.

Luna looked at him in surprise. “Mister Malfoy, that isn’t something that you can simply recreate. No one even knows if the Resurrection Stone is real.” Draco stared at her for a moment, it seemed as if Luna had definitely evened out with age. But, regardless, if anyone believed him about the stone, it would be Luna.

“We will discuss it later in much more length, the two of us,” Draco told her and turned to the others. “I want each of you to tell me about the chamber that you are over, what you are currently studying in that chamber and how we can improve.”

 

…

“What do you want?” Sirius demanded as soon as he answered the door of Grimmauld Place. He glared at his cousin. “Just because you’re marrying my godson does not mean you have to come over here.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I am aware. I need your assistance with something that I think only you will be able to help me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because, it has to do with Harry and his parents and I know you would love to see Harry happy just as much as I would.”

Sirius stared at the man wearily. He didn’t know what his cousin had up his sleeve but if somehow James and Lily were going to be involved, he had to be involved somehow. “What is it?”

“I need to find the Resurrection Stone. But, I need you to not ask any questions.”

Yes, Draco had an entire department of unspeakables but, this was more personal and he didn’t feel comfortable having a bunch of witches and wizards to look for something that Draco was going to use for his own personal devices, first. Besides, the less people who were aware, the better.

“Malfoy…” Sirius said. “It’s not a good idea to bring them back that way, you must know this. They won’t be happy being brought back.”

“Sirius, I have a plan figured out. I’m not going to drag them to our realm without their permission. Aside from that matter, the way Harry tells it, they were more than happy to see him that day,” Draco reminded.

“Yes, because they knew that their son was walking towards his death!” Sirius shouted. “If you did it now, they could be miserable! I miss James and Lily just as much as Harry does but I could not on good conscience bring them back.”

“Sirius, I’m not using the stone to bring them back. I’m using the stone to study it and figure out a way to go to their realm, talk to them, ask for their blessing before I marry their son and then ask them if they would be okay with coming back for a single day. Then, my people are going to study the contents of the stone once I’m done using it to find a way to create my own ideas. I know it’s possible to speak to someone beyond the veil, Harry did it with Dumbledore. He, by the way, has no earthly idea what I am doing. But it’s not fair, Sirius. All he has wanted his entire life was a family and I am giving him that in more ways than he is going to be expecting. If anyone in this world deserves this, it’s him.”

“Alright. Let’s go,” Sirius said with a sigh. “My floo is connected to Remus’ office in Hogwarts.”

Draco grinned and stepped into the house quickly.

As soon as Draco stepped out of the floo, he brushed himself off and hurried down the halls of Hogwarts, Sirius in tow. Draco tried not to look around him, he wanted nothing to do with this school nor the memories that covered the old walls. Sirius gave him a look, the blond just shook his head. He straightened his back and continued walking out of the school.

“Do you have any idea where it is going to be?” Sirius asked as they walked towards the Forbidden Forest.

“I have a few clues,” Draco murmured. A few years before, Harry had shown him the entire memory in a pensive. Not because Draco had pestered him about it but, because Harry wanted someone to share the memory with. He was tired of carrying it all alone and Weasley and Granger just did not understand.  “You’re going to have to change into your animangas form.”

Sirius shot him a glare and shifted into a dog. Draco let out a sigh and pulled Harry’s invisibility cloak out of his bag. Sirius let out a growl as soon as he saw it.

“Look, this is a Deathly Hallow, just like the stone, that means that it is going to have the same magical traces to it. I need you to memorize this scent and then help me look for the stone.” Draco let the cloak hang in front of Sirius who sniffed it for a moment before he took off running. Draco let out a dramatic groan, shoved the cloak back into his bag and took off running behind Sirius. He set up his own spell that would alert him of anything that matched the magical signature of the cloak. After an hour of what was now starting to feel like a hopeless endeavor, the spell spiked, and Sirius let out a loud bark.  Draco stooped down and looked through the dirt as Sirius shifted before he found a cracked rock and lifted it up. It looked exactly like Harry’s memory.

Draco grinned and held it up. “Is that it?” Sirius asked, looking at it.

“It is,” Draco murmured but he was distracted. The spell was tugging at him, trying to pull him into a different direction. “Follow me.”

The two trekked through the forest, Draco following the spell; when it stopped, he lost his breath.

“Why did it lead us here?” Sirius said, staring at Dumbledore’s tomb.

“The Elder Wand,” Draco murmured, his hands shook. He had successfully stayed away from Dumbledore’s grave. He didn’t go to the funeral, he never went to the memorial. Draco wanted nothing more than to completely forget about that night in the astronomy tower. “Harry had told me he did something with it but, he wouldn’t tell me what. All he said was that the power was going to die with him. I didn’t realize he hid it here.”

Draco felt torn. Part of him wanted to take it but, Harry wanted it to die with him. “There’s so much we could learn about it,” Draco breathed, staring at the tomb. “The amount of possibilities, the discoveries. The things that a wizard could do with it!”

“It’s hidden for a reason,” Sirius said.

“I know,” Draco said sadly. He erected a charm around the tomb, silencing the power that resonated from it. No one would ever know a deathly hallow was there and if they came looking for it, they’d find themselves forgetting why they were there. Draco swallowed. “No one will ever find it.”

“It’s for the best. Now, you have your stone, how are you going to use it to make these “discoveries”?” Sirius asked, putting emphasis on discoveries.

Draco winked at Sirius. “Get your wand out for a moment. I’m going to just see if it actually works and bring someone back, but you might not be particularly happy with who it is,” Draco said warily. He had to decide before he actually did it. He had cared for his late aunt Bella, but he also had hated her and was more than happy to hear about her death. Then, there was Severus, his godfather. Snape had been redeemed but after what Harry had told him, he wasn’t particularly sure if he deserved redemption. The man had bullied a child for being jealous of his father, had treated multiple students poorly and all in all was not as great as Harry had thought.

“Who would you rather see? Your darling cousin, or your arch nemesis?”

Sirius winced. “Neither, really. But, if it’s for science, I’ve always enjoyed Bella’s wonderful personality but, Snivellous will be much more okay with being brought in for science.”

Draco arched an eyebrow and took the stone in his hand, spinning it three times and thinking about the good times he had with his godfather and with a blink of an eye, he was materialized in front of Draco, Sirius kept his wand firmly grasped in his hand as he observed.

“Why did you bring me here, Draco?” Severus Snape asked, sounding exhausted and not at all happy about being there.

“Just needed to make sure it’s the real thing,” he said softly. “I thought it would be fit to let you know that I’m marrying Harry Potter in about a month from now.” Draco smirked as Snape’s expression changed from shock, outrage, disgust and… awe? Draco said nothing else as he dropped the stone to the ground and let out a sigh as he looked at Sirius. “It works. Let’s go.”

“Well, that was interesting,” Sirius muttered as the two headed back to Remus’ office. “So, you’re going to study the rock, find out how to go to their realm—the afterworld, ask the Potters for their permission to marry their son and then what? Use the stone to bring them to the wedding so that Harry can see them? If it’s going to be a surprise, how are you going to do it? Harry has to be holding the stone the entire time.”

“No, he doesn’t. He’s not the only one who loved them,” Draco said, glancing at Sirius. “And once Harry sees them and speaks to them, I’ll be taking the _stone_ to the department of Mysteries and my head Death Unspeakable will lead the investigation to discover how it is used and how to recreate it in a much safer way. Imagine if you could visit with your lost loved ones without them suffering. Harry was with Dumbledore in King’s Crossing which was a sort of limbo between life and death. Imagine how it would be if everyone had that? And it was voluntary for both sides, the living and the dead. If the dead don’t want to show up, they don’t have to.”

“How are you going to figure that out?” Sirius questioned, he couldn’t help himself, but he was definitely interested in the entire study that Draco obviously had figured out.

Draco grimaced. “That’s my only problem at the moment. I still need to figure out how to make it possible to do so without making it seem like it’s the same as a Ouija board or something like that.”

“I see. Well, here’s my last question, how are you going to go to the afterworld to meet up with the Potters?” Sirius asked, looking over at Draco as the two stepped into Remus’ office.

“I’m thinking about using the veil.”

“The same veil that nearly killed me and _did_ kill Bellatrix?” Sirius asked, his eyebrows raising. That night in the Department of Mysteries was one he would never forget. They had been dueling in front of that veil when Bellatrix’s high heel had snapped, and she had fallen back into it, her hand firmly holding onto Sirius’. If it hadn’t been for Luna who had pulled Sirius back, he would have died as well.

“The exact same, I have people working to figure a way for me to safely go through and come back. We’re still in the beginning stages of getting it figured out, though.” Draco said. “I’m just hoping that I can get it figured out before the wedding. Harry deserves this.”

Sirius nodded. “Indeed, he does.”

…

“Are you okay?” Draco asked once he got back to the hotel room and found Harry quickly and shakily fastening his cloak.

He nodded. “The meeting with Kingsley and the prime minister went well, Prime Minister Blair is interesting. But, I have hopes that whenever we have to work together, it will all go well. Are you ready to go?” Harry asked, turning to look at his fiancé. “Draco!”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “Yes?” He asked, the stone warm in his pocket.

“You smell like a fifth year after quidditch practice,” Harry laughed, surprise laced his voice. “Your hair is soaking in sweat.”

Draco’s hands flew up to his hair, he silently cursed the humidity. “Oh Merlin,” he whimpered, he had never been so dirty. “I need to shower and then we’ll go to Godric’s Hallow!” He exclaimed and rushed to the restroom only for Harry to grab him and pull him close. “Don’t touch me, I’m dirty!”

“You’re beautiful,” Harry said and gave him a kiss.

“Thank you, now once I get finished washing up, you’re going to tell me why you’re shaking like a newborn puppy,” Draco told him. “Because you, my darling, you look as bad as I do.”

“I should shower with you, then,” Harry said.

“We don’t have time,” Draco said and pulled away from his fiancé. “Go drink some tea, I won’t be long.”

Harry nodded and did as Draco said and sat in the sitting room as Draco showered. He was nervous, he hadn’t been to Godric’s Hollow since the war. Seeing his parents’ graves, his old home and the building of his new home, he was nervous and was now thinking that it was a bad idea to have their manor built in Godric’s Hollow. What if it brought about memories that Harry was just now able to bury?

He took a long sip of his tea and sighed. And they were having the damn wedding there. Why on earth did he tell Draco that he wanted that? How stupid could he be? Maybe, it wasn’t too late. Maybe he could tell Draco he changed his mind and they could get married at his mother’s cottage. There was just no way he could go and see his parents buried deep in the ground while he was still living. Hermione had told him that he had survivor’s guilt and needed to speak to someone. Harry figured she was right but, he never had the time.

“Darling,” Draco said, walking into the room, clasping his cloak around his neck. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now?” He asked with a huff, as if he were irritated but, Harry knew better. The way he fidgeted with his cuff told the man that his fiancé was definitely worried.

“I don’t know if I can do it,” he finally choked out.  “Draco, I haven’t seen them since that night and they were ghosts, so I could talk to them. I can’t just see them in the ground like that.”

Draco gave his lover a sad look and walked towards the man, he set the cup of tea down on the table carefully and held Harry’s face in his hands. “Harry, they are _always_ with you, you know this, right? Yes, they are in the ground and you’re not but, I’m very, very thankful that you are not in the ground with them. Your parents gave you every single thing they could, and you owe them for that. They deserve to be at your wedding as well. Besides, you can still talk to them.”

“Are you guilt tripping me?” Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Draco responded simply. “You wanted this a few months ago, pitched a fit when I told you I thought that it was not a good idea to do so unless you spoke to a mind healer, you gave me the silent treatment for a week—which mind you, is my move—and then I gave in and we are having a _manor_ built in Godric’s Hollow so it’s a little late to change our minds about any of it. We have also already paid for everything for the wedding to be there so there is no going back. Thus, the reason we are going today. Granger said that you need closure and that is what is going to happen. Now, quit overthinking things, Potter and get off your arse and let’s go.” Draco didn’t give Harry a chance to say a single word before he grabbed his arm and apparated the two to Godric’s Hollow.

Harry grumbled under his breath as soon as they appeared at the apparition point and Draco gave him an irritated look. He knew Harry was panicking and he knew that Harry would get offended if Draco got soft on him, which was why he was now keeping his cool.

“Harry,” he said smoothly. “I’m going to be here the entire time. But if you act like a fool while we are here, I will murder you. You are the future minister, and this is our first overly public outing since we have come back to England, there are going to be reporters here and I will not have you ruin your image by breaking down here. Act like a Malfoy. Do you understand?”

Harry nodded his head sullenly, his heart racing in his chest. He knew Draco had a point, they had to appear as a strong, united front or else there would be questions about him being a good fit for his position and the couple did not need anyone to doubt their power or strength when they were just setting the stones for their political platform. But, this didn’t mean he was happy about it. He simply wanted a small allotment of time to just talk to his parents and _mourn_.

“Let’s go,” Draco said, holding his arm out. Harry swallowed and wrapped his arm around Draco’s and followed his lead to the cemetery.

“Be a Malfoy,” Harry said softly as they walked towards his parents’ graves. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes as Harry crouched down. His heart was hammering as he laid a hand on his father’s headstone. “Hi Dad, Mum, I uh, I know I haven’t really been here very much and I’m sorry. Uh, it looks like Remus and Sirius have been taking care of you guys, though, that’s good. I’m uh, I’m getting married soon. Sirius thinks you wouldn’t be very happy about who I’m marrying, Dad, and I hope he’s wrong because he’s amazing. Mum, you’d love him. Draco Malfoy is the perfect partner for me. He knows me better than anyone in this world. I know he’s a Malfoy, Dad, but I’ve never really cared about names or any of that. He cares about me and he makes sure that I’m taking care of myself before anything. He brings the good out of me and, I-I wish you guys could meet him. He’s everything you could have ever wanted me to have.”

Draco smiled and kept an eye out as Harry spoke to his parents. Watching the man pour his soul out to his parents, it solidified Draco’s drive to find a way to reach the Potters. Once Harry finished, he stood and pulled Draco to him, kissing him roughly. His hand held the back of Draco’s neck in place, Draco’s eyes widened for a moment before he simply melted in Harry’s arms. Of course, lights started flashing all around them taking their pictures. Harry sighed and pulled away from Draco.

“They found us,” he murmured.

“They always will,” Draco responded, dazed, his lips slightly swollen. “Are you okay?”

Harry nodded. “Thank you for not babying me and forcing me to do this.”

The blond smirked. “That’s why you keep me around.”

“Well, not the only reason.”

“I would hope not, now let’s go face these reporters and make sure everything for our home is ready.”

Harry couldn’t help but grin, the idea of the two of them having a home, a real life home together, it was everything he had ever dreamed of.

 


End file.
